1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitors and, more specifically, to recording media storage racks that are integrally constructed with monitors.
2. Background Art
Today, it is common for computer systems to be equipped with both a compact disk read only memory drive and a digital video disk drive, to enhance the functionality of the computer system. In addition, both audio-compact disks and video-compact disks are utilized by computer systems that have multimedia capabilities.
Monitor housings are commonly used that have speakers integrated to enhance performance while reducing clutter. Still, with the amount of accessories, such as pens, pencils, and notepads, that are used while operating a computer system, clutter often results in items being lost or misplaced. To reduce the clutter that often occurs at computer stations different methods of keeping items organized have been developed. Some devices used with computer systems to reduce clutter are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. D395,293 to Kirby entitled Attachable Accessory Organizer for Computer Monitor and U.S. Pat. No. D5,336,197 to Wilcox entitled Accessories Storage Rack for Attachment to a Computer Monitor.
Still clutter often occurs because of the amount and variety of recording media that are commonly used with computers. In addition, the use of separate storage racks for various storage media often uses up valuable desk space. As such, I believe that it may be possible to improve on the contemporary art by providing a monitor that has an integrally formed storage rack, that can hold a variety of recording media, that is economical to produce, that does not increase the amount of desk space required by the monitor, that reduces clutter at computer work station, and that reduces the amount of misplaced or lost recording media.